The present invention relates to an improved process for the preparation of 1,3-substituted indenes of the formula
wherein R1, R2, R3 and R4 are as defined below.
Compounds of formula I are useful intermediates in the preparation of certain aryl fused azapolycyclic compounds which exhibit activity as agents for the treatment of neurological and psychological disorders.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/514002 filed Feb. 25, 2000 discloses the preparation of 3-aminomethyl-indan-1-carboxylic acid methyl ester and the use of that compound as an intermediate in the synthesis of certain aryl fused azapolycyclic compounds.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/124,135 filed April 04, 2002 discloses the preparation of aryl-fused azapolycyclic compounds from intermediates having the formula I.
The synthesis, composition, and methods of use of certain aryl fused azapolycyclic compounds which exhibit activity as agents for the treatment of neurological and psychological disorders is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,550 B1. The foregoing patent applications and patent are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.